


Happier

by ThatEmoNerd



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEmoNerd/pseuds/ThatEmoNerd
Summary: Under the starlit sky, secret love is finally confessed.Keith and Lance have been rivals for as long as they’d known each other, but what they don’t know is that their feelings go further than that.That is, it went unknown until now.





	Happier

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve decided to make this fanfiction centered around season 4, so that Keith is still part of the team, even though he is with the Blade as well.
> 
> Suggested song: Happier by Marshmello ft. Bastille

Happier.

That was what Lance and Keith were when they began dating. They had someone to hold onto in dark times like they were living in. Someone to love. Someone to share how they felt, and not be ridiculed for it.

They trusted each other, wholly and completely. With everything. There were no secrets between the two lovers.

When they first began dating, no one on the team was surprised. They had suspected their fellow paladins’ feelings, even before the boys themselves did. And they couldn’t have been  
happier.

It all started one evening, after a particularly long and rough mission.

 

° • ✧ . ☪︎ • . * • . • .

 

The five paladins walked into the lounge, greeted by a smiling princess. “Well done, paladins! You did a great job of working together as a whole. If you hadn’t, I’m not sure that mission would have been possible to complete. This just goes to show how much all of you have grown. And it is very pleasing to watch, as I’m sure Coran would second, if he were here. Now, you all should get some rest. Goodnight.” With that, the princess left the room, her dress fluttering slightly behind her.

The paladins dispersed, Shiro sitting at the left end of the couch, Pidge and Hunk near the middle, and Lance spreading out on the other end.

Keith, however, did not take a seat. “I’m gonna go get some peace and quiet,” he informed the team before turning and exiting the room, his helmet held underneath his arm. He walked down the halls, not thinking of where he was going. After the time spent here, he’d learned the way to his favorite quiet spot by heart.

After a few more turns, Keith arrived at a flight of stairs—one of the few in the castle. He trotted up them and walked through the door waiting at the top.

Upon leaving the room, he was greeted with the smell of fresh air. He closed his eyes and breathed it in, a small, serene smile on his lips.

Keith shut the door behind him again before heading to the side of the roof. He sat down, letting his legs hand over the edge. He looked up and watched the stars, feeling the chilly breeze rustle his hair. He set the helmet down by his side, enjoying the freeing feeling that being there always gave him.

He was so lost in his thoughts, nothing in reality seemed to exist. It was just him, the stars, and the peace of mind that he felt. Some days, he felt this was the only thing keeping him sane. If it weren’t for this small retreat, he would’ve been driven mad long ago.

Keith thought of his little house, though it was more of a shack, back on Earth. Of his time in the Garrison, while he was there. The fun he had, even if he would never admit it.

And Lance. Sure, he had pretended not to know who he was when they both arrived at the crash site, but that had all been fake. Of course he had known who he was. Part of the reason he was expelled from the school was because he wanted to be. Lance was becoming a distraction to him, and he had been in denial of his sexuality.

He didn’t like Lance, and that was the end of it. Well, that’s what he had told himself. But, he began to be unable to deny it any longer, and it was too much for him. He didn’t want it to get out, so he needed to distance himself. So, he-

His thoughts were cut short by a sudden voice behind him. “Hey, Samurai, mind if I join you? It’s getting boring inside.”

Keith looked over his shoulder to see the tall Cuban boy he had just been thinking of. With a shrug, he replied, “No one is stopping you.” He turned his face forward again, looking to the stars.

Keith glanced to his side quickly when Lance took his seat next to him, a little closer than need be—not that he was complaining. Their shoulders were nearly brushing up against each other.

Keith felt his face warm up and he tried not to look at Lance. He cleared his throat and said, “What brings you out here, of all places? Why didn’t you just go to your room and do something there?”

Lance chuckled and replied, “Because I don’t really wanna be alone, ya know? I mean, yeah, I was in a room with the others, but they’re kinda boring.”

Keith raised an eyebrow, looking to his teammate again. “And I’m not?” He asked, unbelievingly.

Lance looked at him with a smile on his face. “You’re more entertaining than the others, for sure.... Okay, maybe ‘entertaining’ isn’t the right word...” he said after a second of thought. “More like, interesting. You’re a very interesting person. It’s hard to really understand you, I guess, and I kinda want to...” Lance had looked forward as he spoke, his cheeks slightly red.

Keith told himself they were red because of the cold. It was night and there was a breeze, so yeah, he was cold. That was also why his own face had gotten more colorful...

”Umm... thanks?” Keith wasn’t sure if he should be flattered or a little offended. He went with flattered.

Lance laughed again, causing Keith’s heart to flutter. “Okay, okay, that came out wrong. I...” Lance’s expression fell into something more uncertain, something the team didn’t often see. “What I meant was... I-I... I like you, Keith...”

This time, Keith’s heart skipped a beat completely. He stared at the boy sitting next to him with wide eyes. “Y-you...? I... Wait, what?” Keith stuttered, his face completely red by now.

Lance looked down at his hands and hesitated before nodding. “Yeah, I like you. A lot. I have for a while now.” He now looked up at the blushing mess of a paladin next to him. His smile returned to his face and he continued. “I mean, yeah, I’ve been hiding it, because I didn’t know if you felt the same, but I can’t keep it to myself anymore. I need you to know, even if you don’t feel the same... but, from your blush, I’m gonna guess you do.”

Keith listened to his words, feeling happier and happier by the second. He felt a smile tug at him lips unintentionally. “Y-Yeah... yeah, I do...” he replied, the smile a wide grin now. “I just... you know... thought you liked Allura,” Keith explained. Sure, that was one reason, but there were so many others as well. Thank God Lance made the first move. Keith didn’t think he would ever had had the guts.

Lance grinned as well at Keith’s reply. “Allura? Sure, she’s pretty and all, but she’s nothing compared to you. I just thought I’d have a better shot with her than with you. Guess I was wrong,” he said with a chuckle.

”The Princess is missing out...” Keith replied, his voice sounding dreamy. He found that he now couldn’t look away from Lance’s gorgeous ocean eyes. They seemed to shimmer, just like the stars above them. They mesmerized the boy.

Lance’s grin didn’t fade at all, in fact, it grew bigger, if that was even possible. He just became aware of how close he was to Keith. He felt his cheeks and the tips of his ears begin to heat up yet again. He felt the urge to lean toward him, but was unsure if he’d be overstepping any boundaries. “K-Keith...?” He said, nervously.

Keith again was surprised at how Lance had become nervous. It made him furrow his brows slightly. “Yeah?” He asked, hoping everything was okay. If something was wrong, if Lance didn’t actually mean what he had said, and was just messing with Keith, he didn’t know how he would react.

He didn’t think Lance would do that, but he couldn’t get rid of the dreaded feeling. “W-What is it?” He asked when the boy didn’t reply. He wished Lance would would just spit it out already.

Lance swallowed thickly and took a deep breath, his heart pounding in his chest. “C-can I... can I kiss you?” He asked, rather quickly after the small stutter. He looked Keith in the eyes when he asked, gauging his response.

Keith was shocked by the question. It wasn’t at all what his mind had immediately gone to. He recovered rather quickly, and smirk played on his lips. “It’s about damn time you asked me,” he replied.

Lance grinned and leaned toward Keith, the other boy doing the same. Lance took a second to take in Keith’s features before their lips connected. Keith’s eyes were already closed, and he looked happier than he had seen him since they had arrived in space and became the Paladins of Voltron.

Their lips pressed softly against each other and Lance’s eyes fluttered closed. His chest swelled with happiness and he smiled into the kiss, and he felt Keith do the same.

After a couple seconds, he pulled back, but just enough for their lips to part. He rested his forehead against Keith’s and placed a hand on the side of his face. He softly stroked his cheek with his thumb as he looked into Keith’s silvery-purple eyes. The pair of them were both smiling and Lance breathed, “I love you.”

Keith’s smile grew as he gave his answer.

”I love you too.”


End file.
